An Eye for an Eye
by HeteroChromium
Summary: It is the type of 'Yami and co. abandons Yugi' fic, except it'll have a twist, the type which none of you have ever read before. Contains elements of Kaze No Stigma Stigma of the Wind but don't need to have watched it to understand this fic... I hope.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is the first chapter of 'An Eye for an Eye', you you want a hint on what the story might be about, read the first two paragraphs of this chapter and try to guess. Another clue is the title 'An Eye for an Eye'. If you don't get my meaning, don't worry, I'll tell you what _I_ perceive as 'an eye for an eye' which is actually shortened from the phrase 'an eye for an eye is not a rule to live by' or 'an eye for an eye makes everyone blind'. **

**Anyways, don't mind the ramblings of a teenage girl.**

**On with the story [Chiong! (Sorry, Hokkien word for 'hurry on' or something along most lines...)]**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh... though I wish I do... and even if I do, I'll want to own only this **Yu-Gi-Oh, not GX or 5D's, not meaning to insult anyone, it's just that this one is my favourite Yu-Gi-Oh...****

* * *

><p>People always told him that 'an eye for an eye isn't a rule to live by' and he agreed. Nine-year-old Yugi Moto found it ridiculous that people would let revenge eat away at their souls until there was no goodness left in them. Yugi couldn't understand, but he himself had almost done the same thing. It was a good thing his family didn't give up on him during that period of time. He knew he must've been unbearable but they still didn't say 'well, we've done all we could, he's gone'. And he was grateful for that.<p>

If you met present-day Yugi, you would have never thought of him like the type of person who would hold a grudge. But once, for a short period of time, Yugi had been fuelled by anger, hate and thirst for revenge.

Now, as Mai Valentine watched the thirteen-year-old, she was worried that signs of those hateful emotions would return. After the spirit in Yugi's millennium puzzle had split into two and gotten a body of their own, Yugi's so-called 'friends' had practically ignored him in favour of Yami and Atem. Even his own twin brother, Heba and started spending less and less time with him. Mai could tell Yugi was getting very frustrated and she was worried. If Yugi had any thoughts of revenge on his mind, then the world would be on the brink of a war. _Be warned, _Mai thought, _the Dark Days might be coming sooner than you think…_

* * *

><p>Yugi sighed. This was the fifth time that week alone his 'friends' had ignored him and favoured Yami and Atem instead. Although his twin brother, Heba, did not really 'ignore' him and still talked to him, the times were very rare. In fact the only people who still talked to him frequently were Grandpa, Mai and, of course, the 'Yami Haters'. The 'Yami Haters' consisted of Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik. Ishitar still talked to him but she was too busy with her job at the museum.<p>

Even his deck had abandoned him because they preferred Yami. Atem didn't really play Duel Monsters. _But at least, _Yugi reminded himself, _I still have these three. _He stroked the card-shaped locket hidden behind his shirt. Taking it off, he pressed the fire-jewel like button and it opened. Inside there were three Duel Monster cards. Unlike what most people said about the Dark Magician, it was not true that he was Yugi's favourite. These three were Yugi's lifelong friends ever since childhood.

Although Yugi had only played them once, they were very close to him and the bond of the heart of the cards between them had never been truer. They were unique, one-of-a-kind type of powerful cards but that wasn't the reason why he treasured them so greatly. Two of them each showed a picture of a dragon. But they showed a different type of dragon. One was an eastern dragon while the other was a western dragon. The last card was one of a golden phoenix.

Placing them back in the locket, Yugi went downstairs to find his grandfather cooking pasta. He could hear the sounds of laughter coming from the living room and knew almost instantly that the others were here too. He slowly and quietly walked back up the stairs. He was in no mood to deal with the others' ignorance and instead sought comfort in the thick book on his desk. A thick book that so happened to have the title 'Magic's History and Past'. Smiling slightly, Yugi leaned back into his bed and was soon engrossed in the book's thrilling yet gruesome history facts, completely unaware that in the span of the next few weeks, he's well-kept secret would be spilled and his entire world turned upside down.

* * *

><p>Outside, the sounds of thunder could be heard clearly. It was raining heavily but the pink-haired girl outside couldn't care less. She made her way to the Kame Game shop and rang the doorbell. Soon, an elderly man opened the door and exclaimed, "Ayano! Get in quickly! You're drenched!"<p>

When Grandpa had opened the door, he had expected to see a salesperson persisted on selling his or her product despite the rough weather conditions. Never in his life had he expected to see Ayano Kannagi, Yugi's cousin, soaked to the skin standing outside the door.

Ayano stepped into the warm threshold of the house and walked to the sofa and sat down on an empty armchair beside the sofa and coffee table. The group of friends huddled around the coffee table stopped laughing and playing their game to stare at her in curiosity. She did not know nor care about any of them except for three boys who looked a lot like Yugi and a girl by the name of Mai Valentine. Yet she knew that the boys were _not _Yugi. One of the boy's presence was way too dark to be her cousin. Another held too much authority to be Yugi and the last should be Heba as she could not feel any magical aura radiating from him.

"Ayano?" Mai asked. "Is that you?"

Ayano nodded and Grandpa bustled into the room, draping a dry towel over the seventeen-year-old girl's shoulders. "Thank you Grandpa," she muttered politely.

"It's nothing, Ayano," Grandpa dismissed. "But what were you doing in the rain? My goodness!"

"Somehow I get the feeling this isn't going to be much of a social visit," Mai noted.

"Your sense of perception is astounding," Ayano replied dryly before sighing, "But you're still right. Both of you, we have something to discuss. _In private_," she added, glancing at the room's other occupants.

"Alright, kids, please go upstairs to Yami's room. You can continue playing there," Grandpa instructed. They nodded and scrambled up the stairs, leaving the three others in their alone.

"Is Yugi in? I would also like to speak with him," Ayano told Grandpa.

"Heba?" Grandpa called. "Please call Yugi and tell him Ayano is downstairs and would like to speak with him."

Heba nodded furiously and went to tell Yugi. After a minute or two, Yugi descended the stairs and went to sit on the sofa beside Grandpa and Mai. "Hi Ayano!" He grinned.

Ayano smiled warmly at one of her two favourite cousins. "Hello Yugi."

"So, what's up, Ayano. Please don't keep us in suspense," Mai said.

Ayano turned to Yugi. "You're coming home," she said bluntly.

"But I _am_ home," Yugi said.

Ayano shot him a look. "As in Kannagi Mansion."

A silence followed. It was broken by Grandpa, "But Ayano_, _Yugi is _safe_ here."

"I couldn't agree more," Ayano agreed. "But he's _safer _at the mansion. I know you and Mai are strong, Grandpa, but if Yugi comes back to the mansion, he'll be protected by many well-trained fire magic-users."

There, she said. The two words that separated them from a normal family. Fire magic-users. The Kannagi's was a family of people who could control fire and they were the best at it. However, Yugi's mother was a wind magic-user and so it was expected that at least _one _of her children could control wind. Yugi was also not a twin, but a triplet. He and Heba had a triplet brother named Ren. Ren could control fire, Heba could not do any form of magic and could opt out of magical education, which he had gladly accepted and so had lived with Grandpa for all of his life. That was the reason why he had not recognised any Kannagi cousins like Ayano.

The Moto's were a family of powerful wind magic-users and they were the best in wind magic. Mai Valentine was one member of the family. Though not one of the head family like Yugi, Heba and Ren, Mai was one of the strongest. That was one of the reasons why she liked to use Harpies so much.

Yugi seemed to get the worst of both worlds. He had both the powers of the two ancient families and could use both fire and wing magic.

"But why?" Yugi asked.

Ayano shifted slightly. "Well, you don't want to leave Ren all by himself to face headship, do you?"

Yugi, Heba and Ren were part of both the Kannagi and Moto head family, though if they were to ever become head, they would have to be for the Kannagi's first, though, since it was their father's side of the family. Ayano was the daughter of the current head of the Kannagi family, Yugi's Uncle Jugo, so she was supposed to be the next head. Then was Yugi's older brother, Kazuma, and next him and Ren. But Kazuma was dead and Ayano didn't want to be the head so she had threatened to kill herself at the age of twelve if they made her head. So Yugi and Ren were next in line.

Being the head of such and important family was a tough job and Yugi realised he _really _didn't want to leave Ren to suffer the burden alone. Besides, his 'friends' were basically treating as if he had never existed and Heba had them to keep him happy. So there was really no point in staying there. His only concern was his Grandpa…

Yugi sighed and looked up to face Ayano's serious gaze. "When?"

"Tomorrow, at dawn," Ayano smiled. "Thank you for cooperating. Don't worry, Yugi will be in very safe and capable hands, Grandpa and Mai."

Mai sighed. "Well then there seems to be nothing I can say to change your minds. Yugi, you should get to bed. You have a very exciting day ahead of you tomorrow."

With that, Yugi nodded and took his leave, heading up to the room he and Heba shared. He could hear whoops of laughter echoing from the room which Yami and Atem inhabited. Quietly, he packed all his things, remembering the fact that he very well might never step into that room ever again.

The sounds of laughter came to a stop and instead, replaced by a wail of 'Nooo!' from a certain American blond that indicated he had just lost a game of Duel Monsters against Yami. Yugi couldn't help but smile and wish that he was in the same room. Then again, if he was, he would have a very tough time explaining. This way, nobody would notice he was gone until a good few weeks later where he would be cities away.

Just then, Yugi heard Yami and Atem's door open and close after a shout from his brother saying that he was tired and was going to bed. Hastily, Yugi put everything away and sat on his bed, opening a book and pretending to read it.

It didn't fool Heba. One quick glance at the room and Yugi's twin could tell something was wrong. "Why are you packing?"

"Nothing," Yugi said instantly.

Heba's eyes narrowed at him, "Liar." He cast another look at the room. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

"It's nothing," Yugi repeated.

"Why?"

Yugi sighed. It was no use trying to around his persistent brother. "I'm going back to Kannagi Mansion."

"Is it because of that girl downstairs?"

"Well, yes. By the way, her name's Ayano. She's our cousin."

"Why do you have to go back?"

"Uncle Jugo's getting old and you know Ren and I are the next in line."

"So?" Heba sulked.

Yugi thought his brother was getting rather selfish. "You have Yami and Atem with you. Not to mention Joey, Tristan, Téa and everybody. You've had me for a long time. Isn't it right that Ren has some time with me too?"

"Yeah…" Heba sighed.

"Go to sleep," Yugi advised.

"What about the others?"

"Mai will tell them when the time is right. Go to sleep."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>All too soon, the next morning arrived. It was five in the morning but Yugi was already at the door with everything packed in the magically extended suitcase. A taxi was behind him. Ayano was with him as Grandpa and Mai bid them farewell.<p>

Ten minutes later, as Yugi and his cousin stepped into the even-this-early bustling Domino City Airport, Ayano clasped her hand on his left shoulder and asked, "You ready to go back to your old life, little cous?"

**How was it? Good? I hope so. Please review and constructive criticism would be nice. Thanks! :)**

**By the way, in case any of you are confused, I promise I'll do a list of the 'Kaze No Stigma' (Stigma of the Wind characters) and post it was the next chapter. Another thing, when Yugi solves the puzzle, it unleashes two spirits - Yami and Atem. Yami is the duelist and Atem is the Pharoah, though technically, they're both known as the 'Pharoah'. Yami resided in Yugi while Atem resided in Heba.**

**I hope you'll stay with me!**

**Latios963**


	2. Sorry, this is NOT an actual chapter!

**So sorry but this NOT a new chapter. It's just the list of Kaze No Stigma characters that are going to appear. Sorry if you all thought this was a new chapter but I just didn't want anyone to get confused. These are just the main ones you'll have to know for now. There will be more Kaze No Stigma characters coming in later. Of course, there will be YuGiOh characters.**

**I'm already working on Chap 2 and by estimation (in other words, that's mean if I think I have anough inspiration for now) I think I can have it posted up latest by Sunday, 4th March 2012.**

***Disclaimer: Actually, I don't know if it's actually necessary, but I'm just going to put it in anyways. I do not own YuGiOh!**

* * *

><p><strong>List of Kaze No Stigma Characters appearing in the fic and their descriptions<strong>

**Ayano Kannagi: **She is the daughter of the current Kannagi Head and Yugi's cousin but she threatened to kill herself if they made her the head.

**Tatsuya Kannagi: **He is Yugi's fun-loving cousin. Although he is not part of the head family, he is very powerful and very important.

**Ren Kannagi: **He is Yugi's brother but unlike his brother, likes to dress in green instead of blue. He loves playing pranks on people (no doubt influenced by Tatsuya) and can only control fire.

**Uncle/Master Jugo: **He is the current Head of the Kannagi family.

**Kazuma Kannagi: **He is Yugi, Ren and Heba's dead brother who could only do wind magic. He was supposed to be the next in line after Ayano.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, anyone who reads this and watches Kaze No Stigma will actually know that Tatsuya is not really a Kannagi, just Ren's best friend. But for this fic, I will put him as Yugi, Heba and Ren's cousin. Take special note to Kazuma because although he's dead, he'll be vital to the fic.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Now, for other matters. In the first chapter, I told you guys I will tell you what I mean by 'an eye for an eye', well here it is. Don't worry, I don't break my promises. Th expression 'an eye for an eye' basically means like if I punch you in the eye, you'll punch me in the eye back, so it's sorta like revenge. The first paragraph of the first chapter already tells you that Yugi had once held thoughts of revenge. And while you are waiting ever-so-patiently (I hope!) for the next chapter, you might like to ask yourselves these questions:<strong>

**Revenge for who?**

**Revenge to who?**

**What did Yugi do?**

**Well, try and guess, it makes reading this fic a lot more fun, especially if you're perceptive or imaginative enough to get it right.**

**Anyways, thanks for bearing with me so far and please review!**

**Latios963**


	3. Home is Where We Truly Belong

Yugi had almost forgotten how large Kannagi Mansion was. Now, staring st the entrance to the enormous garden surrounding the manor, Yugi was reminded how easy it was for someone to hide in the place.

It was night-time, by the way. It had taken them almost a day to reach Tokyo, Japan. Fourteen hours, to be exact, but Ayano had stopped to look at some magical potions supplies in America and she took great delight in comparing the differences of the supplies in the two countries. She would go all 'Ooo...' and 'Ahhh...' in awe and appreciation. Potions was her favorite subject after all.

Everyone else should have been asleep. They did not expect the two to be back so early. Except for the black night-cat standing 'guard' in front of the entrance. It greeted them with a contented purr.

"Your room's exactly where it was," Ayano whispered to Yugi, not wanting to talk out loud in fear of waking everyone up. She wanted their return to be a big surprise.

They bid each other good-night when they arrived at the fifth floor of one of the many wings of the Mansion and went to their separate rooms, Yugi's room being a floor higher than Ayano's. There were altogether seven floors in this wing, the seventh being a forbidden area of the Mansion unless invited there. It had only one door, the door to the head of the family's room.

The sixth floor had only two doors, the entrances to Yugi and Ren's rooms. It saddened Yugi to think that just five years ago, there had been four. The sixth floor belonged to the current heirs to the Kannagi family. When Ayano stepped down from the position of heir, she had enthusiastically moved downstairs, where she could be with more people. Yugi's spirits were dampened to think of how lonely Ren would have been at night, with no one else living on the same floor as him.

_I'll changed that, _Yugi vowed, as he unpacked and got onto the bed. _I'll change it..._

A few hours later, sunlight filtered through the blue curtains of Yugi's room, casting its golden glow on the room. The crystal orb on Yugi's desk reflected the light, making it shine all around the room.

Yugi groaned as he tiredly got up from bed and headed to the bathroom, woken up from the bright light that seemed to slap him in the face. However, once bathed and dressed, Yugi felt wide awake and his usual cheerfulness came flooding into him.

He silently crept down the stairs, using the power of the wind to sense if there was anybody coming his way. If there was, he'd melt into the air and turn intangible, like the wind itself. Not many people were awake yet. The entire house was sleepy and motionless, like a little baby sleeping contently in a cot.

Yugi could smell the cooking of sausages and omelets. _Saturday,_ a voice inside him reminded him, _Different-food day._

Every Saturday meal was not Japanese. Sometimes, they may be Chinese, English, Western, Indian, Greek, even. By the smell of the delicious food, Yugi guessed today was Western.

He walked over to the kitchen area of the Mansion and saw his distant aunts cooking breakfast for the entire family, which I ensure you, is not an easy feat.

As if sensing that someone was there, one aunt looked up and saw Yugi. A wide grin broke out on her face as she stopped cooking the sausages and cried out to her fellow cooks, "Master Yugi is back!"

At once, the others stopped their cooking and crowded around Yugi, much to his mortification, that is. They cooed at him, expressing all the differences in him that they saw and how thin they deemed him to be. Yugi turned red with embarrassment and delight that there really were people that truly cared for him.

The cooks bustled him to the chair on the right of the long dining table - which Yugi reckoned could sit an three armies - and forced him to eat five helpings of every dish, making sure he finished whatever was on his plate, every little morsel.

"Giving you a hard time?" a snicker came from opposite him. Yugi looked up and his eyes brightened to see his older triplet, Ren Kannagi. Ren had come down and much to his amusement, had found his triplet being sternly watched by the cooks as he ate his food. He had nearly cried a Nile river with his seemingly endless tears of mirth. "Don't worry," Ren laughed, "When I got back from a school camping trip for only _three _days, they insisted I lost ten kilograms of weight and forced me to eat three helpings of every meal. Brace yourself, brother, for the most nightmarish time of your life."

Yugi paled considerably. If Ren had been away for only three days and being forced to eat that much, Yugi did not want to think what the cooks would do to him, taking in the fact that he had been away for five _years._

Ren laughed at the terrified expression on his brother's face. Yugi sighed. Insane, power-hungry, soul-sending-to-shadow-realm Duelists, he could handle. But strict, ever-fussing aunts that intended to stuff you until you couldn't be stuffed any longer? That sounded like pure torture.

Then, Yugi noticed something. "Hey, how did you know that I was back?"

"Ayano told me," Ren said, "Just a few minutes ago. She went to the library to check out some new herbs."

"Are anyone else awake?" Yugi asked.

"Not really. They like to sleep in on weekends. Uncle Jugo already ate. You know what an early-riser he is."

The two fell into a peaceful silence, Yugi watching as Ren helped himself to some breakfast.

"How was America?" Ren asked.

Yugi told Ren of everything that happened during the last five years. Everything from ancient spirits of pharaohs to Rebecca's crush on him. Ren listened, awed. Since the manor only had world news – that did not consist of duels – Ren had no idea of Yugi's world-wide fame. He grew quiet when Yugi sadly talked about how his friends had abandoned him for he too felt the pain of his brother.

"It's alright," Ren said quietly, "You're home now, where you're supposed to be."

Yugi smiled at his brother. The brother he would follow to the deepest levels of hell and the edge of the world if needed. Although he and Heba were close, Yugi and Ren had a bond that was indescribable, indestructible, almost miraculous.

Once Ren finished his breakfast, the two went to the classroom wing of the manor, waiting for their aunts or uncles or even much older cousins to come and teach them their subjects in magic. It was still early, so no one was there yet. But Yugi and Ren used to have the habit of going to the classrooms early to talk to each other. Even throughout the years apart, they still had that subconscious habit of going there early.

"You know," Ren sighed, "Sometimes, I'd come here early and imagine that you were here. I keep having to remind myself that you _aren't _here, no matter how painful it is. I was so, so happy to hear that you were coming home. Tatsuya and the others are awesome but it was just not the same."

"Don't think about all that," Yugi advised, "It's all in the past."

"Yeah... "Ren smiled.

The two chatted as if no time had passed between them, let alone five years. Soon enough, their cousins started filing into the room, each walking over to grin and say hi to Yugi who was a favorite among many of the relatives in the family. Soon, one of Yugi's second uncles walked in and he flashed a bright smile at Yugi and welcomed him back warmly.

This went the same way with the rest of the classes Yugi had for the day and most of the conversations held at dinner among all the relatives were about Yugi and how much head changed. Cheerfulness-wise, they had said, he was relatively the same. But they said, with pride lacing their voices, that he had really grown-up and was much more confident.

Yugi smiled as he lay in bed that night, thinking how wonderful it was to be back with all the people that really cared about him. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Finding Out

**Hi! Actually, I feel rather guilty because I had written this chapter about a week ago and haven't posted it until now. I'm so, so, so sorry! Anyways, I hope you all forgive me and here's the new chapter! :) **

**Like I said, this one will be about Yami and co.**

* * *

><p><em><span>The morning after Yugi and Ayano left<span>_

The sun filtered through the windows of Yami and Atem's bedroom and both of them automatically pulled their blankets up their faces. The sound of groans and one particularly loud 'Turn off of the light!' from Joey instantly woke them up.

The others - except Mai - had stayed for the night because of the gigantic rainstorm. Everyone greeted each other as they sat up in their sleeping bags/ they all dressed and showered, they sat together in a circle to play a game of Uno. They would have woken Heba up to play with them but they knew how Heba was like in the mornings. Gramps wasn't awake yet so they didn't go down for breakfast either, simply because there _was_ no breakfast.

"Hey," Joey asked while shuffling the cards, "Did anyone find it really strange about that pink-haired girl that came last night? She seems to know Gramps, Mai and Yugi."

"Yeah,"Yami confessed, "That has been nagging at me for a while. Who is she and what does she want?"

"The Millennium Puzzle?" Tristen suggested. Everyone was so used to suspicious and strange people just entering their lives because of heir want of the Millennium Items that the gang immediately assumed that the girl was up to no good.

"Maybe," Atem said, "But what I find strange is how well Grampa and Mai seemed to know the girl."

"True," Téa said.

"But then," Tristen insisted, "What else could it be?"

"Well, you guys don't need to worry your little heads about her," a voice said, entering the room.

"Mai!" they greeted, stunned.

"We didn't know you stayed here last night," Joey said.

"No, I didn't stay," Mai said, "I just went home and came here super early. I just wanted to tell you to not worry about that girl. I know her well and she's not going to do anything that are along the lines of dominating the world."

"Well, you never know, maybe you may not know her as well as you think," Yami said.

"Believe what you want," Mai shrugged, "Doesn't matter anyway because she's gone."

"She's gone?" everyone echoed incredulously.

"Yes," Mai sighed, "As in she left."

"She did?"

"_Yes_," Mai emphasized. "And I just wanted to tell you, breakfast's ready and everyone else is already up. You guys are the last ones and yet you are all still playing a game." With that, she left the room.

Everyone glanced at each other before making a beeline down the stairs, with Joey in the lead.

"Well," Grampa said as they came running down, "I see _someone_ has decided to come down."

Their faces turned beetroot red as they say down for the first meal of the day. Heba was unusually quiet at the breakfast table, amongst all the chatter and noise. When he was done with his food, he quietly left the table and went out of the houses, stating that he wanted to go for a walk.

"Is Heba well?" Atem asked, concerned for his hikari.

"I believe he is just going through a difficult time," Grandpa sighed. _We all are,_ he added mentally.

"By the way Gramps," Joey asked, "What did that girl last night want to talk to you about?"

"Oh, just somethings," Grandpa said airily, but with a note of finality in his tone.

When everyone was done with their meal, they headed upstairs with Mai staying to help Grandpa with the dishes.

"I want to find out what that girl talked to Grandpa, Mai and Yugi about," Joey insisted, "Let's ask Yugi. He is sure to give us answers."

Everyone agreeed and they knocked on Yugi's door, feeling strange as they had not done that in over a year. "Yugi," Yami called. When they received no reply, he said "We're coming in."

When they entered the room, they couldn't help but gasp. One of the two beds was carefully made and the desk next to the bed was empty. Yami immediately opened the drawers and the wardrobe to find that they were deserted. It was as if Yugi had never existed...

"What happened here?" Téa asked.

"I... I don't know..." Yami said, running through all the possible scenarios that could have happened.

"Maybe... Maybe he was kidnapped!" Tristen cried.

"But a kidnapper would not have taken the time to take all of Yugi's possessions with him," Atem reminded, "No... I think that... whatever happened here, Heba knew about it."

"And why would you think that?" Joey asked.

"Because, remember how he was acting this morning? He wasn't anywhere near hysteria which was how he would've acted if he didn't know about it. Instead, he just looked... depressed."

"Yeah," Yami muttered, comprehension dawning on him, "You're right."

"Then let's ask Heba," Joey said firmly, taking off down the stairs.

They found Heba in a nearby park, sitting at a bench and looking at the lush greenery around him.

"Heba..." Joey panted as they others caught up with him, "Did you know about Yugi leaving?"

"Only after I went back to my room," Heba said quietly.

"Do you know where he went?"

"Yes."

"Heba," Atem pleaded, "Please don't speak riddles. That's Shadi's job. We really want to find Yugi. He could be in grave danger!"

"Well, he's not," Heba answered just as quietly. "He's probably much better off away from us. It's not like we never took notice of him until last night, anyway."

Yami, Atem, Joey, Tristan and Téa looked stricken. Why hadn't they notice the diminutive duelist beforehand? Oh yeah, they were too caught up in their own little worlds to care, that's how. _Master, _the voice came from Yugi - correction, _Yami's_ - deck. _I am the Dark Magician and I am speaking on behalf of all the monsters in the deck. We would love to help you find Yugi. _

_Thank you_, Yami's thanked his deck gratefully. Taking charge (Well, then again, when is he _never _in charge?), Yami directed another question at Heba. "Can you tell us exactly where he is?"

"I can," Heba shrugged, "But I can guarantee you that he won't come back willingly."

"Perhaps," Yami said, "But can you just tell us?"

"He's in Tokyo."

"What is he doing _there_?"

"Beats me."

"Does it have something to do with that girl?"

"Ayano?" Heba asked. "The pink haired girl?"

"yes, that's... wait a minute... How do _you _know her?"

"Yugi told me her name. She's my cousin."

"We should ask Kaiba if he would be willing to lend us his jet," Atem told his brother.

"Alright. If he says no then we'll have to kidnap Mokuba and force him to lend the Blue Eyes White Jet to us," Yami said, grinning a little at the prospect.

"I'll go with you guys, to keep you out of trouble," Heba said, enthusiasm finally creeping back into his voice at the thought of kidnapping Mokuba. Besides, the little guy was just _so _cute! Then again, Heba should not be calling Mokuba 'little' since he himself was not at all so tall.

"Oh yeah!" Joey shouted, pumping his fist in the air. "Tokyo, here we come! And Yugi, you better prepare to come home 'cuz we're _not _leaving without you!"

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Good? Bad? Anyways, please review! That would make updating this fic much more frequent! Always remember this formula:<strong>

**Reviews= Makes author happy+Makes author more determined to post new chapters= Frequent updates**

**Latios963**


	5. Beginnings

**An Eye for an Eye**

**Chap 4**

**Beginnings**

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the late update! I hope you'll find this not too disappointing! Sorry for the long wait but I had zero inspiration until just two or three days ago when I started writing like mad. Maybe it's because the school holidays are coming to an end...<strong>

**Anyways, enjoy and happy holidays! :D**

***Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh!**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful morning at Kannagi Manor. A little <em>too <em>peaceful though. Over the years, the occupants of the Manor had grown accustomed to loud yelps and shouts in the morning, the result of ingenious pranks and tricks played by the Kannagi's resident pranksters – Ren Kannagi and his cousin Tatsuya Kannagi. So, to say that there was actually a _quiet _morning in the Manor without its usual chaos would indeed be very suspicious.

That particular morning, Ren and Tatsuya were busy showing Yugi all their pranking equipment. Those two were hell-bent on making Yugi the third Kannagi prankster and nothing Yugi said was going to change their minds. It didn't matter that Yugi had never pranked anyone before, they had told him; there was always a first.

Now, the three were in Tatsuya's room, with Ren and Tatsuya discussing Yugi's debut prank while Yugi just looked around the room. Yugi had realised long ago that it was futile to try and change their minds and settled with the option of ignoring them. He cast a glance at Tatsuya's dusty bookshelf and wondered how on Earth his cousin managed to pass all his subjects when his bookshelf looked as though they were a home for spiders.

"You know…" Yugi muttered to his twin, "I think I'll just get some breakfast…" With that, he darted out of the room before his relatives had any time to react.

As he wandered down for breakfast, Yugi stared at the many pictures of his ancestors hung on the walls of Kannagi Mansion. _I remember, _Yugi thought wistfully, _Ren and I would always run through these very same corridors and we would always sneak up and scare some of our uncles or aunts or cousins. It was so much fun! And the person we always used to scare most was… _

Yugi's eyes saddened at the thought and his hand immediately reached for his locket, clenching it tightly. After wiping away the potential tears that brimmed in his amethyst eyes, Yugi continued his walk to the dining room, though his hand never left its position around his locket.

"BOO!" Shrieked out a person from behind Yugi.

"Ahhh!" Yugi jumped five feet in the air and landed five centimetres above the ground, wind magic supporting him. His right hand immediately flew to a spot over his left wrist and he panicked upon not seeing a certain object on it. Then, Yugi remembered. He had left his Duel Disk back in his room because he thought he wouldn't need it for now.

"Ren!" Yugi heaved a sigh of relief. "You scared me!"

"Sorry, Yug," Ren smiled at his brother. "I couldn't resist. Tatsuya ran through the other corridor to the dining room. That guy sure can eat."

"He sure can," Yugi muttered, a little sadly as he was reminded of Joey. His ex-friend had an enormous appetite.

Noticing the shift in his twin's mood, Ren suggested, "Let's go eat before Tatsuya wolfs down everything!"

"Okay!" Yugi gave Ren a childish grin and they both started running down the corridor.

All of a sudden, Ren stopped, making Yugi stop as well. What he found was his brother staring at his shoes, his eyes wide with surprise and pain flashing behind the shock. Gaping at Yugi's shoes, Ren looked up to meet with Yugi's eyes.

Violet met with violet as Yugi asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Ren blinked before saying, "Yug, have you been practicing wind magic?"

"No," Yugi answered, "Not after _that _incident. Why?"

"You're…" Ren looked a little uncertain. "Well, you're _hovering_."

Yugi blinked before turning his head to looking down. Now that Ren mentioned it, Yugi couldn't really feel that he was actually on the floor. He didn't feel like he was going to fall at all, but his feet couldn't feel the marble of the floor.

"But…_how_?" Yugi gasped as he confirmed that he was indeed, _floating_. This hadn't happened in a very, _very _long time, at least to Yugi's knowledge.

Ren mutely shrug his shoulders and stared at Yugi's hovering form. "May-y-y be…" Ren stuttered.

Yugi tried to calm himself down as the rising panic threatened to overwhelm him. Taking a step forward with his right foot, Yugi forced his right foot down on the floor, and the invisible force that had helped him defy gravity seemed to disappear on the foot as the air felt like it was parting to let Yugi's foot down. Yugi's other foot went down naturally as well, as if Yugi was walking on invisible stairs.

Yugi let out a sigh of relief once he was back on the floor again. Ren's eyes were still wide but he let out a shaky breath. "The last time I saw you do that was before…"

"I know," Yugi whispered. Catching his triplet's eye, Yugi nodded, "Let's just go have breakfast, okay?"

"Kay," Ren muttered as they started running to the dining room again, their minds reeling with memories that simple sight made them recall.

The day passed by pretty quickly, with seven hours worth of studies and lessons. More often than not, Yugi found himself smiling in reminisce as he remembered the time long ago when he was just a little child, sitting on the chairs and listening to his uncles and aunts ramble on and on about magic.

Soon, four o'clock came and went and Yugi was pulled out of the classroom by Ren as his triplet chirped, "Let's go have fun!" Passing by their rooms, Ren tossed their books inside their respective bedrooms. "Let's go to the roof," Ren grinned, his eyes glinting with cheer and energy. Evidently, the day's lessons didn't tire Ren out one bit.

Yugi nodded and let his triplet drag him to a spiral stair in the middle of the mansion. Ascending the stairs with speed that would put an Olympic runner to shame, Ren and Yugi made it to the rooftops in no time. As they settled to sit down on the roof, Yugi cast an eye around the scenery and his eyes widened.

"Wow…" Yugi let out a gasp at the breathtaking view. Tokyo in the evening was absolutely beautiful. Yugi let the strong wind brush pass him and whisper a melody in his ear as he watched the sun set, casting golden shadows over the land. "Beautiful…" Yugi whispered, closing his eyes, drinking in the feeling. He loved the feeling of calm and peace, of safety and security.

There was only one other time he felt this comfortable and relaxed. That was a long time ago. Yugi's memory was rather hazy about it but he could remember the feeling. Yugi closed his eyes and tried to remember.

He remembered. He had been sitting on that very same roof. It had been spring, the cherry blossom trees had been in full bloom. He remembered watching the endless blue sky with someone. Someone who was not his triplet, but as close all the same. Someone with crimson –

Yugi's eyelids shot right open. He didn't want to remember. Yugi felt a shiver crawl up his spine. Was it his imagination or did the wind suddenly turn icy? Yugi's mind was in a whirl, thoughts drifting here and there. Finally, Yugi's mind settled again and one thought shone through: I want to fly again.

That was a surprise. Yugi had stopped flying ever since… Well ever since _that _day. And he intended to keep it that way. But still, he thought tempted him. He wanted to feel it again – the thrill of flying. It was similar to the thrill of Duel Monsters, but definitely not the same.

"I want to fly," Yugi blurted out loud.

Red stared at him with worried eyes as he said, "You sure? You said you hadn't been practising. What happens if you can't anymore?"

"I'll just have to try," Yugi said, sounding confident, like he was back in a duel again. Ren nodded and just watched silently with wide amethyst eyes as Yugi stood up.

Taking a deep breath, Yugi took a step into the air and the wind seemed to catch him. Soon, Yugi was up in the air. It was easier than Yugi had thought. It had come naturally to him, almost like breathing. Smiling at Ren, Yugi stuck his foot out and it dipped. Soon, Yugi was dropping like a stone to the ground, but his posture remained intact, back straight and shoulders relaxed.

Ren bolted up, screaming as he watched his brother fall to the ground. But Yugi's feet never made contact with the soil as the wind seemed to carry him up, cutting through the air, looking as though he was riding a skateboard made of nothingness along the breeze. Yet, not like riding a skateboard, Yugi never needed to use his foot to push himself through the air. And soon enough, Yugi was well above the roof of the mansion and was higher than the treetops of those in the park nearby. He could clearly see the setting sun was from where he was, and he thought they were breathtaking.

The scene was purely picturesque. As Yugi ascended to the level of the low clouds, he sat on one of the clouds. Altitude, pressure, oxygen and what-not didn't apply to wind magic-users. And I know, the clouds are made of tin water droplets so you couldn't actually sit on one. But wind spirits (spirits are the source of all elemental magic) allowed wind magic-users to sit on them; and besides, Yugi never bothered to question why.

After a while of watching the paranomic scenery below, Yugi descended down to the roof the same way he went up; by air skate-boarding.

"Yugi!" Ren cried as he jumped up to hug his triplet. "You seriously scared me! But it's so cool! You haven't been practicing for years but you looked as though you've been using wind magic for, well, _forever_."

"It just comes naturally, like fire magic," Yugi told him.

"I guess," Ren muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. "Nevermind. Let's go and eat dinner before the others come down."

Yugi could only nod his head in reply, his mind filled with the feeling of the wind rushing under his feet, the breeze flowing through his fingers, the air pulsing with a very familiar sensation…

_I wish he was still here… _Yugi thought of the person he always did whenever he was using wind magic, though he always told himself not to. _But he's not, he's never coming back…_

Naturally, Yugi's mind then turned to his ex-friends, the ones that had abandoned him. It hurt to think of both topics and he turned his mind over to think of something else. Then, Yugi reminded himself to send a letter to Grandpa, Mai and his friends. He felt bad for not informing Ryou and the others of his situation sooner but the past few days had been a blur and flurry of activities for him.

After a dinner of a variety of traditional Japanese dishes, Yugi wrote letters to Grandpa, Mai and Heba respectively, asking them how they were and everything. He also explained his situation and background to his friends, Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik; after discussing with Ren whether to tell them the bit about the magic-users.

But of course, there were things Yugi didn't reveal. No, those were too personal and too painful to bring up. The only ones who truly knew were the members of the Kannagi and Muto family close to Yugi and Ren, including Grandpa, Mai, Ayano and Tatsuya. Heba knew vaguely about what happened but wasn't told the full story. Heba also never asked about it because he could feel the hurt practically radiating off his triplet if the topic was mention (which was a real rarity) and decided it was best not to bring it up.

After finishing the letters with a satisfied smile, Yugi decided to mail them first thing in the morning. _Now, I'll just go to sleep... _Yugi thought drowsily. _I wonder what's for breakfast tomorrow, though…_

_Meanwhile…_

Yami shifted uncomfortably in his plane seat. Even though it had been months since he was released from the puzzle, he and Atem still weren't used to technology in general. Speaking of the puzzle…

For the past few hours since the gang had discovered that Yugi had gone to Tokyo, Yami had been desperately trying to get through his and Yugi's mind link to talk to his hikari. But Yami couldn't sense his light at all and it got him more agitated than usual when on planes. He didn't know if there was a block in the mind link or if Yugi was de–

_No! _Yami thought violent, punching the airplane window next to him in frustration, though it did little to relieve him of the tension. _Yugi is just fine! He _has _to be!_

For the past few hours, all that Yami could think about was Yugi. He was worried about his light and he couldn't risk falling asleep on the plane. When he fell asleep two hours before, he had dreamt of an utter nightmare where Yugi was lying alone in some unknown alley – dead.

Yami shivered at the memory of the nightmare. Yugi had been bleeding badly, the blood marring his skin and his eyes were half open, the usual lively violet orbs were dull and lifeless. Blood flowed from a hole in his chest and onto Yami's hands as he cradled his hikari in his arms. As he raised his hand to touch Yugi's forehead, he heard Yugi's voice repeatedly saying something in his head. His heart wrenching in guilt and sadness, Yami had concluded that those were his hikari's final thoughts.

Yami shivered once more and averted his attention to something else. He looked around and saw his friends lying asleep. The last few hours had really taken its toll on them.

"Brother," Atem muttered softly from in front of Yami.

Yami leaned forward and whispered back, "Yes?"

"How do you think Grandpa will react?"

"I honestly don't know."

The two were quiet for a while before Atem finally broke the silence, "I feel guilty."

"Me too."

"You must feel guiltier than I could ever."

"Yeah. I should've noticed he was becoming more and more distant. I should've cared more." _Like what _they _said,_ Yami thought.

'They' happened to be Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik. After packing quickly and leaving a note for Grandpa, the six friends had walked out to find the four 'Yami Haters' about the knock on the door. The conversation that followed had not been pretty.

"_What are you doing here?" Yami asked coldly._

"_To see Yugi of course!" Malik said._

"_And why's that?" Joey answered._

"_And why do _you _guys care?" Bakura snorted. "You haven't even noticed that the runt even existed. Why start now?"_

"_That's because we're his friends!" Téa replied angrily._

"_Give me a break!" Marik sneered, his eyes flashing accursedly, "You've been neglecting him ever since you the pharaohs had got their own bodies! I don't think that friends just ignore their friends in favour of someone else!"_

"_Yeah!" Malik said, backing his yami up, "And that's a lot coming from Marik!"_

"_You wound me, hikari."_

"_Oh really? Thanks."_

_Yami felt a pang in his heart as he watched the light banter between Marik and his hikari, wishing desperately for his own light to be by his side again. Outwardly, he glared at the four._

"_Move aside," Yami bit back a growl. _

"_No way, unless you apologise to Yugi," Ryou's brown eyes narrowed in contempt at Yami and the ex-pharaoh was taken aback. Never had he seen Ryou look so angry before. It truly terrified the duelist as Bakura was supposed to be the hateful one but now, Ryou was fixing him with a look that could burn right through him._

"_He's not here," Tristan hastily intervened._

_The 'Yami Hater's blinked before Ryou questioned, "Why?"_

"_He apparently went to Tokyo," Atem replied._

"_Finally! Thank Ra! I wondered how he could put up with you!" Malik cheered. "But still! He should've invited us to come along! I would love to go on holiday!"_

_This irked Yami even more. "Aren't you worried for him in the slightest? Weren't you the ones questioning our concern towards him just a few moments ago?"_

"_We're just glad he's away from you, Pharaoh," Bakura sneered. "You all've done enough damage already. And they say _I _don't treat my hikari well. Come on, Ryou, Malik, Marik, let's go."_

_And the four left five fuming teens and a resigned Heba in their wake._

That had officially ticked Yami off and disturbed him at the same time. Had he really been neglecting Yugi that bad? _Well,_ Yami thought, resolution seeping into his tone, _I'll just have to find him._

* * *

><p><strong>Right, so that's it for now. Please review! It'll encourage me to update more! Any suggestions or feedback are welcome with open arms!<strong>

**Thanks and once again, sorry for not updating soon.**

**Latios963**


End file.
